DESIDERATA
by Emmik-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOTS-..Historias alternativas del Sengoku y otras épocas, espacios y tiempos...El amor no tiene barreras de espacio ni tiempo...100% Sesshomaru x Kagura (Historia 8 subida )
1. Aires de revelacion

**DESIDERATA**

"_No importan que pasen…_

_Los días__,_

_Los meses,_

_Los años,_

_Los siglos,_

_Inclusive ni las vidas que pasen_

_Siempre nos encontraremos para amarnos"_

* * *

**HISTORIA I: **_"Aires de Revelación"_

Cuando Kagura buscaba a Sesshomaru ¿Realmente que pasaba? ¿Realmente cuanto se encontraban? Esta historia nos dice que paso en una de esas veces.

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente, su aroma iba cambiando.

Sesshomaru y compañía van caminando en una noche de luna llena. En ese momento, el inugami de orbes doradas se detiene…:

-¿Pasa algo, amo? –Pregunta Jaken

-Sigan caminando –Ordena Sesshomaru quien toma otro rumbo

-¡No se tarde Sesshomaru-Sama! –Grita Rin a lo lejos

Así Sesshomaru se adentra al bosque, de pronto saca a Tokiyin y derriba un árbol con su filo, y de este se ve como una silueta sale velos de la copa del árbol dando un par de saltos…:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Voltea hacia donde había aterrizado la silueta- A caso ¿Te mando Naraku…Kagura? –Aun con el arma en mano

- Te equivocas, el no me ha mandado –Sale la oji-rubí detrás de un pino

-Sino es para ponerme una trampa ¿A que has venido? ¿A caso quieres que te libere de Naraku, como alguna vez me habías pedido?

-JAJAJA… -Ríe divertida

-¡¿Qué tiene de gracia?! –Molesto Cuestiona el yukai viéndola fijamente

-¡Calma! No he venido a tenderte una trampa ni a pedirte nada…Así que baja tu arma –Con calma abre su abanico y crea una ligera brisa para ella

-¡Huh! –Baja la espada- Sigo sin entender tus intenciones

-Solo quería venir… –Voltea hacia otra dirección por un momento

-En realidad no comprendo y ni me interesa comprender –Se da la media vuelta para retirarse

-¡Quería verte! Eso es todo

-¡! –Voltea un poco el rostro- ¿Naraku en verdad no te mando? Es extraño que tú digas ese tipo de cosas – Con su típica inmutable voz

-¡Huh! –Suspira la oji-rubí- El ni siquiera sabe si estoy en el castillo…Tuve la oportunidad de salir sin que se diera cuenta

-¿Lo que me dices es que te arriesgas a ser descubierta? –Desconcertado se voltea por completo hacia ella

-Tal vez, pero no soy tan descuidada para tomar mis medidas

-Aun así ¿Quién te dice que no puedo matarte?

-¡Ya lo hubieras hecho!

-¡Huh! –Piensa Sesshomaru- ¡¿Qué demonios se propone esta mujer?!

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama! –A lo lejos se escuchan las voces de Jaken y Rin- ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Te están llamando, será mejor que te vayas –Comenta la castaña- Dejarlos solos puede ser peligroso –Con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¿A que te refieres?! –Se acera rápidamente a la oji-rubí, quedando frente a ella

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, si que cambias de actitud muy rápido! –Aun con su sonrisa

-¡¿Por qué dijiste que era "Peligroso"?! –La ve fijamente

-¡Solo era una broma! –Desvía la mirada- Creo que por el momento Naraku no a planeado nada en tu contra –Amplia un poco mas su sonrisa

-¡¿Y esa cara por que?! Algo ocultas –Incomodo la sigue viendo

-¿Qué algo tramo? Tal ves sea… -Sin que el pudiera notarlo, Kagura toma del cuello con ambos brazos a Sesshomaru y ¡Le planta un beso en los labios!

-¡¿Pero que?! –Cuando por fin fue conciente del acercamiento de la chica…Ella ya lo tenía labio a labio

¿Acaso Kagura quería convencerlo para que la liberara con este comportamiento? ¿Por qué no podía responder a tal acto? Pensó el por un momento. Y cuando por fin sus manos iban a tocar la cintura de la castaña…Esta libera una de las plumas que adornaban su tocado y se separa súbitamente del peliblanco…

-¡Me gustas Sesshomaru! Y mucho –Elevándose por los aires- ¡Y no me importa lo que tú sientas! –Va desapareciendo por el horizonte

-¡Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?! –Pasmado, solo logra subir su mano hacia su boca

Kagura... ¿Qué pensaba Sesshomaru de ella? En realidad, solo se habían encontrado esporádicamente y en muy pocas ocasiones…Aunque, esas pocas veces, notaba como un extraño brillo en la mirada carmesí de la chica aparecía y que de forma misteriosa el podía notar ese brillo, pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia a esto, pero ahora ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo surgió de ese roce?...

Kagura volaba por el aire…:

-¡Lo hice! ¡¡Pude hacerlo!! ¡¡¡Lo bese!!! –Con cada palabra iba engrandeciendo una sonrisa que llevaba un poco de ternura

Sesshomaru empieza a caminar por el bosque…:

-¡Que mujer! –Un poco molesto consigo, piensa mientras sigue su camino para encontrar a su grupo

"_¡Me gustas Sesshomaru! Y mucho… ¡Y no me importa lo que tú sientas_!"

Estas palabras retumbaban con el viento mientras este nuevamente soplaba con suavidad…:

-Creo que… -Piensa Sesshomaru- También me gustas –Por fin se encuentra con Jaken y Rin

* * *

**FELIZ AÑO 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y tambien Navidad (Atrasada XD)**

**Se los prometi...vuelvo con nuevo fic, aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba, por eso lamento decirles que este fic lo publirade cada 15 dias U.U**

**Pero dejemos las cosas tristes...XD**

**Como ya lo habia Comentado...Este fic es una especie de Antologia de One shots que se me han ocurrido y se me ocurriran...Asi que este fic estara en permanente publicacion (O hasta que me Canse XD)**

**El nombre de "Desiderata" Lo tome de un poema del mismo nombre...Pero para tomarlo, me guie mas por su significado que viene del latin y significa "Cosas que hay que desear"...No lo se, pero lo crei conveniente XD...**

**Espero que les gusten mis pequeñas historias (algunas con lemon jejeje)**

**Pues nos seguiremos leyendo...**

**Hasta entonces ^-°**


	2. Dos rubíes en el arbol

DESIDERATA

"_No importan que pasen…_

_Los días__,_

_Los meses,_

_Los años,_

_Los siglos,_

_Inclusive ni las vidas que pasen_

_Siempre nos encontraremos para amarnos"_

* * *

**HISTORIA II: **_"Dos Rubíes en el árbol"_

"_Carriño, mi vida, criatura de rubí"_

Un chico se aleja de lo que parece ser un día de campo. Odiaba esos días de campo que organizaba la empresa de su padre. Lo único que quería en ese momento, era irse de ese lugar lleno de aburridos adultos, a su favor cabe mencionar que es muy normal la reacción para sus escasos 8 años.

Era un niño de tez pálida, ojos miel, cabello cano y un poco largo, su nombre es Sesshomaru

Camino unos cuantos minutos, pero fijándose por donde iba, ya que lo menos que quería era perderse en el campo…:

-¡Maldición! Como odio estas reuniones de adultos, puras cosas aburridas –Se queja- Y para acabar, tango que aguantar a Inuyasha –Refunfuñaba caminando y pateando el polvo

Entonces…en la copa de alguno de los árboles, se escucha como las hojas se movían bruscamente, como si algo cayera del árbol, el chico por fin pudo localizar el árbol donde se oía esto y se le quedo viendo y alerta para cualquier cosa que pasara, no fuese un animal salvaje. Así vio como de entre el follaje caía…"Algo" Rojo "¡POW!" Cayó al suelo…:

-¡Ay, ay! ¡WAAA…! ¡Eso dolió! –Con voz chillona e infantil, la "cosa" roja hablo, mas bien…Una tela vaporosa hablo

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Pensó el chico desconcertado y sorprendido

-¡Wa! –Después de mucho movimiento, de la tela se asomaron dos ojos rubí, un rostro pálido y una cabellera ondulada y castaña que estaba recogida en una curiosa "cebolla"…Era una niña un par de años menor que Sesshomaru

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunta el niño

-¡Tonto árbol! –Ignorando a Sesshomaru, se levanta, sacude su ampón vestido rojo y le da una patada al pie del árbol

-¡Te hablo! –Molesto, sube la voz

-¡¿Eh?! –Notando a su acompañante- ¿Qué tú que?

-¿Qué hacías haya arriba? –Un poco interesado

-¿Yo? –Parpadea un par de veces

*PYO, PYO* Se escucha algo desde una de las bolsas del vestido de la niña

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvido! Tengo que subirte –Ve hacia su bolsa, dejando ver un pequeño poyuelo que de seguro se había caído de algún nido- ¡Bien! No me ganaras árbol tonto –Ve hacia el árbol para después volver a intentar subirse

-¡Oye! –Molesto habla el peliblanco- ¡Esta niña me esta ignorando! –Piensa

-¡Wa! –Cae de sentón la niña al no llegar ni medio metro arriba- ¡BUA! ¡No puedo subir! ¡BUA! –Chilla

-¡Ash! ¡Dámelo! ¡Yo lo subo! –Declara Sesshomaru

-¡NO! ¡Yo lo subiré! –Contesta la pequeña oji-rubí

-¡No puedes con semejante vestidote! –La ve despectivamente

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡ÑA! –Le enseña la lengua

-¡Niña necia! –Sube la voz

-¡Grosero! –Responde igual

-¡Vaya que si eres latosa! –Se empieza a subir al árbol- Te enseñare a subir –Le extiende la mano

-¿Me vas a ayudar? –Desconcertada

-¡Tampoco te creas mucho! –Infla los cachetes girando el rostro

-MMM –Lo mira despectivamente- ¡Pues ya que! –Le da la mano- Me llamo Kagura ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué la pregunta? -Subiendo

-No más… -También ascendiendo

Siguieron trepando al árbol, hasta llegar al nido del pajarillo, donde estaban otros dos poyuelos chillones, Kagura puso el que traía en su bolsa en el nido…Así un rato, se quedaron los dos niños sentados en la rama donde estaba el nido…:

-¡Lo logramos! –Emocionada habla la pequeña

-Como sea –Indiferente Contesta el acompañante

-MMM…Perdón por enseñarte la lengua hace rato…Y gracias por ayudarme con el pajarito –Sonríe ampliamente la castaña

-¡! –Volteo a verla, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que le parecía una niña muy linda, y con esto se sonrojo un poco para después agitar su cabeza

-¿Te pasa algo? –Curiosa, nota el comportamiento de Sesshomaru

-¡Nada! –Cruza los bazos y voltea el rostro

-JAJAJA ¡Que lindo te vez! –Carcajea la pequeña

-¡Cállate! –Se sonroja más

-JAJAJA… -La dulce risita de la niña seguía sonando

-¡Huh! ¡Ya hay que bajar! –Molesto comienza el descenso

-¡Espera! No me dejes aquí –Lo sigue

Todo iba bien en el descenso, pero…:

-¡Espera! ¡Bajas muy rápido! –Se queja la oji-rubí

-¡Pues apúrate! –Un poco grosero responde

-¡Malo! –Seguía bajando con dificultad, hasta que piso mal- ¡Wa!

-¡¿Qué tienes?! –Cuando volteo para ver que le pasaba a la niña…Esta estaba bajando súbitamente- ¡Ay no! –Engrandece los ojos y así los dos caen y dan al suelo

-¡Ah! Otra vez –Se queja la niña mientras se va sentando

-Este…Te bajas ¿No? –Ahora Sesshomaru se quejaba, quien estaba debajo de Kagura

-¡UPS! –Se quita rápido

-¡¿Sesshomaru, donde estas?! –La voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos, se podía ver que era de tez clara ojos avellana y Cabello largo y negro

-¡Se perdió! ¿Me puedo quedar con su cuarto? –Otra voz decía, pero se trataba de una infantil, era un niño igualito que Sesshomaru pero al parecer de la misma edad que Kagura, iba al lado de la mujer

-¡Ya te escuche "Inu-Tonto"! –Enfadado ve al niño

¡Me dijo "Inu-tonto" Mamá! –Chilla

-No debiste de decir eso Inuyasha…Pero tú tampoco Sesshomaru –Comenta la mujer con voz amable- ¡Oh! ¿Y esta pequeña niña? –Notando a la castañita

-¡Hola! Soy Kagura –Sonríe amplio, amplio

-¡Ah! Tú debes de ser la hija de los Shirohane…Tus padres te están buscando

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprende Sesshomaru- ¡¿Tú también viniste al día de campo?!

-¡SIP! –Contesta la niña

-Bueno –Habla la señora- Vamos con los demás –Toma la mano del pequeño Inuyasha y comienza a caminar

-¿Sesshomaru? –Cuestiona la oji-rubí

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Seco responde

-¡Toma! –Le da un beso en la mejilla

-¡! –Se pone todo colorado Sesshomaru

-¡Sesshomaru tiene novia, Sesshomaru tiene novia! –Se burla el pequeño Inu

-¡Cállate! –Grita molesto el peliblanco- ¡Y tú ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Por que por ti no me peque tan fuerte la ultima vez que me caí del árbol –Sonríe Kagura

-MJ –Con mirada despectiva y un poco menos sonrojado

-¡Que lindo! –Sonríe aun más la niña

Así vuelven todos al día de campo en aquel día soleado.

* * *

**Jejejejeje......**

**Ahora vengo con una historia de niños....lo mas seguro es que sea una de mis pocas historias inocentes en este fic XD...**

**En la proxima historia si habra lemon...no muy marcado...pero habra....aunque...no se si me tarde en subirla (puesto que no la he pasado a la PC ¬¬...ya se, ya se...que niña tan irresponsable u.u)...Pero como no es un fic en si...estoy mas tranquila (ya se, no me quita lo irresponsable)**

**Bueno pues si dios quiere (mi flojera y/ó la uni XD), regresare en dos semanas...**

**Tambien mando saludos a los que dejan reviews...:**

**-Deidara Uchiha Sasori (gracias por seguir otra de mis historias n_n)**

**-Shinigami Deaht (Tambien gracias por seguir leyendo X3)**

**-Maritza (WAAAA pues tambien gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por tus felicitaciones ^-^)**

**-Kazenokami (No te preocupes...no hay mucho de esta pareja...pero tratare de ser algo constante con esto)**

**-Mangakagura (Gracias por tus lindos comentarios! A mi tambien me hubiera gustado que Kagura lo besara en el anime y manga *O*...pero no paso u.u)**

**Pues me despido...Si quieren leer mis otros dos fics...los invito a que vean mi perfil n_n**

**Bye~!**


	3. Perfecta

**¡El siguente capitulo puede contener argumento no apto para todas las edades!**

* * *

DESIDERATA

"_No__ importa que pasen…_

_Los días__,_

_Los meses,_

_Los años,_

_Los siglos,_

_Inclusive ni las vidas que pasen_

_Siempre nos encontraremos para amarnos"_

* * *

**HISTORIA III: **_"Perfecta"_

"_Eres perfecta para mi"_

Abrió sus ojos miel suavemente, se tomo la frente con ambas manos tocando su cabello cano. La resaca de la noche anterior aun lo tenia aturdido "No volveré a tomar así" se reclamo.

De pronto se escucha un ruido al otro extremo de la cama, así volteo el joven rápidamente y se encontró con una mujer castaña a punto de despertar…y no era cualquier mujer ¡¡¡Era su mejor Amiga!!! (XD). Esta abrió aletargada sus ojos carmín, viendo el anonadado semblante de su amigo. De pronto, esta se incorpora rápidamente en la cama, al notar que ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos, a no ser por las oscuras sabanas que los cubrían.

Así también el se incorpora…:

-Kagura… –Dice el hombre

-Sesshomaru ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?! –Pregunta la mujer

"_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy"_

Los dos trataron de recordar el día anterior, para así poder comprender la situación en la cual estaban

* * *

*FLASH BACK…*

El día anterior, antes de salir del trabajo, Kagura recibió una llamada de Sesshomaru, quien le dijo que se vieran en el bar que se encontraba cerca del departamento de el, ya que tenia que decirle algo de urgencia. Así que saliendo de la oficina fue a ese bar

Sesshomaru y Kagura empezaron su amistad desde la universidad, son muy buenos amigos…Aunque desde siempre se rumoraba que eran mas que amigos, auque solo eran rumores. Los dos son de carácter muy parecidos, confiados y ante los demás son fríos…aunque entre ellos es todo lo contrario, tal vez por eso los rumores.

Como de costumbre, Kagura entro a aquel bar y fue directo a la barra, donde esperaba Sesshomaru…:

-¡Bien! Cuéntamelo todo –Sentándose la oji-rubí a un lado de el

-¿Qué tengo que contar? –Toma de la copa que traía en las manos, el líquido embriagante que contenía

-¡No me salgas con eso! Cuando me llamaste me decías que querías verme de "urgencia" –Lo ve despectivamente

-Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que ha pasado –Evadiendo la mirada

-MMM…Pues creo que si –Meditando- Por fin rompieron tú y Sara ¿Cierto? ¿Supongo que no fue nada bonito?

-Esa clase de cosas no son precisamente "bonitas" mujer

-Así que era verdad. Te lo dije, esa chica no te convenía, se veía a leguas que romperían tarde o temprano –Suspira resignada- Y ¿Quién fue el que dio la ultima palabra?

-En realidad fui yo el que dijo que "eso" ya no funcionaba, pero ella fue la que me aventó el cenicero por la cabeza –Ve como su amiga queda pasmada por lo dicho- Pero pude evadir el golpe, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del que estaba atrás de mí

-Vaya, vaya –Moviendo la cabeza en negativa- Pues en la forma en que lo mencionas, de seguro cuando la cortaste se lo dijiste con tu acostumbrada seriedad

-¿Y como pretendías que se lo digiera? Pero bueno –vuelve a tomar de su copa- ¿No vas a tomar nada?

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¡Cantinero! Déme una copa de vino blanco –De inmediato fue atendido su pedido

-Para sentirme un poco mejor, hablemos un poco de tus penas ¿Ya superaste lo de Naraku? –Cuestiona Sesshomaru

-¡Huh! –Musita Kagura- ¡¡¡Ese patan!!! Todavía me lo mencionas y me hierve la sangre. Cuando vi a ese infeliz siéndome infiel en mi propio departamento estando yo fuera, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo lo fue. Cuando lo descubrí fue por que llegue antes de lo pensado, le quería dar una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo al verlo con otra tipa en mi cama

-Creo que ver tu cara en este momento me hace sentir un poco de pena por el pobre diablo –Hecha una risa ahogada

-¡¿Pena?! ¿Por ese idiota? –Sube la voz con un énfasis entre burla y enojo

-Pero solo un poco. Aunque me hubiera encantado ver como tirabas todas sus cosas por la ventana del sexto piso –Ríe al tratar de imaginarlo- ¿No me dijiste que fue tras sus cosas envuelto en una sabana? –Meditando

-¡Si! Ja –suelta una corta carcajada- Lo hubiera dejado salir sin nada ¡Se lo merecía! –Con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-En verdad, -El oji-dorado pone una expresión de miedo- No quiero tenerte de enemiga, Kagura…a veces me das mucho miedo –La toca del hombro

-¿Me estas dando a entender que soy una neurótica? –Lo ve despectivamente

-MMM…No se que decir –Evadiendo la mirada cruza los brazos

-¡Malo! –Le da un codazo- Pero aun así –Toma un sorbo de su copa- Creo que mis relaciones amorosas han sido un desastre –Suspira

-¡Vaya! Hoy estas muy pesimista –Declara Sesshomaru

-¡JA! Pero si tú estas en la misma posición que yo en los asuntos del amor

-¡AUCH! –Se queja- Y tú eres mala ¿Eso dices siendo mi amiga?

-¡Muy gracioso! –Le lanza una mirada acecina- Debería resignarme en los asuntos del corazón

-¡Venga! Lo que pasa es que no hemos conocido a la persona correcta…O tal vez esta más cerca de lo que pensamos –Cruza los brazos meditando

-¡BHA! Yo soy la pesimista, pero tú estas muy…es más…demasiado optimista –Burlona

-¡Huh! Con el toco con que lo dices, hace que uno se deprima…y por eso quiero otro trago –Viendo su copa vacía de licor- ¡Mas Whisky cantinero!

-¡Yo también necesito otra copa…es mas, tráigame toda la botella cantinero!

"_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mi"_

Eran cerca de las once de la noche. Kagura y Sesshomaru salieron del bar muy tomados. Muy a penas Kagura podía sostenerse de Sesshomaru, pero su apoyo también se estaba tambaleando, en verdad que los dos estaban demasiado ebrios (O_O). Era raro que ambos se embriagaran el mismo día de esa forma, por lo regular uno se controlaba mientras el otro ser ahogaba en alcohol, pero esa vez fue la excepción.

También por su estado, no podían ni debían manejar ninguno, pero por suerte el departamento de Sesshomaru estaba a menos de un par de cuadras de aquel bar, y como el departamento de Kagura estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, así que esa noche se quedaría con Sesshomaru (Eso suena mal ¬¬), además que podían continuar ahí con su "desahogo" de amores (Esto empeora XD)

"_Me aproveche de que habíamos tomado tanto"_

A penas si pudieron llegar al ascensor, durante el ascenso los dos se reían de cualquier tontería. Llegando a la puerta del departamento, Sesshomaru falla muchas veces para introducir la llave, aunque después de todo ¿Qué se puede esperar de un ebrio? Pero después de varios intentos, por fin pudo abrir la puerta, aunque al entrar, choca con un mueble y suelta un par de maldiciones mientras que Kagura se carcajeaba por su desgracia…:

-¡Deja de reírte y siéntate, que te estas tambaleando demasiado y me marea el verte así! –Se va al mini bar que se localizaba en la esquina de la sala

-¡Ay si tú! Te estas tambaleando por tu propia embriagues ¡Borracho! –Se deja caer sobre un mullido sillón de piel marrón

-¡Tu eres la borracha! –Reclama- Y bien ¿Qué vas a querer? Por que supongo que quieres más ¿No? –Saca una botella de Whisky

-¡Claro! MMM… ¿Qué quiero yo? –Pensativa- ¡Ya se! Un Martini seco…como mi garganta –Ríe estrambóticamente

-¡OK! Pero este será sin aceituna ¿Eh? –Saca lo necesario para la bebida y la comienza a preparar

-¡ASH! ¡Que vida de mierda! Lo tengo casi todo, pero no es suficiente...quiero mas

-No seas ambiciosa amiga –Camina con las bebidas- Eso te matara –Le muestra la copa con el liquido blanquecino

-Y también el alcohol –Toma la copa- Pero tu sabes a lo que me refiero –Toma la mitad del contenido de un solo golpe- No puedo tener una relación duradera

-¡Huh! –Se sienta en otro sillón que se encontraba al lado de donde estaba Kagura- Después de todo, es por eso que nos estamos embriagando –Serio

-¡Que patéticos somos! JAJAJAJA… -Carcajea cruelmente la chica

-Tal vez tengas razón –Toma un poco de Whisky- Pero yo tengo algo mas valioso que una simple relación amorosa

-¿A si? –Extrañada- ¿Y se puede saber de que retrata eso tan valioso?

-Pues…es la duradera y extraña amistad que tengo…contigo, Kagura –La ve profundamente

-¡! –Lo ve sorprendida, por un breve instante su embriagues desapareció- Tienes razón, yo también tengo esa amistad –Desvía y oculta su mirada- ¡Ya nos pusimos sentimentales! –Termina con su bebida empinándose la copa- ¡Quiero más! –Se trata de levantar, pero como el sillón estaba tan mullido y ella muy bebida. Termino atrapada en el mueble

-A ver borrachita –Se levanta el peliblanco- Déjame ayudarte –La toma de los brazos y de un brusco jalon la levanta

-¡AUCH! –Se levanto, pero sus rotillas flaquearon y su cabeza golpeo en el pecho de su amigo- Creo que…

-¡No mas copas para usted señorita! –Comenta el oji-dorado, abrazándola para sostenerla

-¡No me molestes! –Levanta la mirada viendo directo a la de Sesshomaru

"_A pesar de saber que todo estaba mal,_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar"_

En un eterno instante, sus miradas se conectaron. Una extraña electricidad corría en sus cuerpos, llenándolos de un extraño calor y ya no lo aguantaron los dos…se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, sintiendo sus esencias de forma frenética. Bruscamente se separaron para tomar el aire robado para otra vez besarse de la misma manera. Así Sesshomaru fue desabrochando el pantalón de la chica mientras que esta, le desabotonaba la camisa. Todo esto lo hacían sin separar sus labios. Mientras emprendían el camino al cuarto de Sesshomaru, el le iba subiendo la blusa a su amiga, de nuevo se separaron para poder deshacerse de esa prenda. Después la oji-rubí le quito el cinturón y su recorrido a la habitación aun continuaba, chocando con cuanta cosa se hallaba en el camino, pero ellos no les tomaban importancia, solo estaban siguiendo el instinto del momento.

Entraron a la habitación y Sesshomaru acorralo a Kagura en una pared y la abrazo buscando el broche del sostén, mientras que una de sus piernas se metía entre las de la castaña, la cual con el acto, soltó un profundo gemido. Aun el peliblanco no podía quitarle el sostén, así que la voltea de forma agresiva para por fin ver y quitar el seguro de esa prenda, que por fin libero el bien formado pecho de Kagura. Después de acabar con el resto de la ropa, de un salto, llegaron a la cama, donde las manos y los labios se llenaban de sus cuerpos, llegando a lo más profundo e intimo que se pueda describir, provocando en ambos gemidos de excitación y placer, así ocurrió hasta llegar al satisfactorio clímax carnal.

*…FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

"_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando,_

_Te seguí besando y fue…"_

Se vieron el uno al otro demasiado sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que ellos terminarían juntos en la cama ¡JAMAS! ¿Pero es verdad que fue solo el alcohol quien los acerco a tan extraña situación? Tal vez si o ¿Tal vez no? ¿Qué era ese extraño latido que sentían en sus pechos?...:

-¡Por dios! –Por fin libero la voz Kagura, tapándose el pecho- ¡¿Qué tontería henos hecho?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! –Histérica

-¡Yo también tengo la culpa! Así que cálmate –La toma de los hombros para tranquilizarla

-Es que… ¡Ay! –Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos

-Ya se…Somos amigos y terminamos haciendo esto –Tratando de calmarla un poco

-¡Ah! Tienes razón somos amigos, y por esa razón, será mejor no tocar el tema en el futuro –Se levanta envuelta en la sabana

¿No tocar el tema? Extrañamente se pregunta de forma molesta Sesshomaru. Si, Kagura era su amiga…y después de eso, seguiría siéndolo…pero algo en su interior le quería como algo más. Después de todo ninguno de los dos había podido tener una relación duradera con alguien más, o a caso ¿Siempre buscaron en la dirección equivocada?...:

-¡Espera! –Rápidamente la detiene del brazo, justo cuando la castaña llego al marco de la puerta

-No te preocupes…Solo fue sexo…No fue nada serio, seguiremos con nuestra amistad –Evadiendo la mirada

-¡¿Y que tal si esto tenia que ocurrir?!

-¡Estas loco! –Lo ve con desconcierto y molestia- ¡¡¡Hicimos "eso" por causa del alcohol!!! Esto no funcionaria

-¿Y por que no? No lo hemos intentado…Piénsalo, no hemos podido tener una relación seria con alguien mas ¡Piénsalo! Te dije que la persona adecuada a lo mejor estaba mas cerca de lo que pensábamos

-Lo que quieres decir es ¿Qué hemos buscado en el lugar equivocado?

-¡Si! Tal ves hemos estado volteando en el lugar incorrecto –Profundiza la mirada

-Pero…Si esto no funciona…Nuestra amistad puede afectarse –También profundiza con sus rubíes, pero mostrando preocupación

-¡O mejorar! ¡Que va! Solo queda intentarlo ¡Yo he decidido hacerlo! ¿Y tú?

-¡Sesshomaru! –Por un momento de queda sorprendida- ¡Huh! Definitivamente…Últimamente estas muy optimista –Sonríe un poco- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo intentare! Después de todo…no fue igual que con otros –Suspira

-Lo último sonó un poco mal ¿No? –Sonríe divertido

-¡Eso fue un "Si" tonto! –Lo ve despectiva- Dije que fue diferente…de forma positiva

-¡¿De verdad?! Por que yo también lo senti igual –Acerca su rostro con el de ella y la besa

-Si –Se separa un poco de el- Es diferente…y ¿Si esta vez lo hacemos sobrios? –De forma traviesa, ve hacia la cama

-¡Eres una pervertida! –Suelta una ligera risa- ¿A caso no te duele la cabeza? –La ve divertido

-Si ¡Pero me aguantare! Y tal vez –Subiendo dos de sus dedos en el pecho de el de forma juguetona- haciéndolo se me quite –Le quiñe el ojo coquetamente

-¡OK! –Suspira- Muy bien, prepárate –La carga entre sus brazos- Que si te gusto estando ebrios –Sonríe con malicia- ¡Imagínate como se sentirá estando sobrios!

-¡Eres un…! –Fue callada con un apasionado beso y siendo arrastrada a la cama

Su amistad había cambiado de nivel…Tal vez es un error…pero es el error mas hermoso que han cometido. Pero vale la pena arriesgarse, después de todo…una pareja es como una amistad, solo que con la pareja uno tiene sexo (XD)…OK…Pero básicamente es la misma teoría.

"_Debes ser, perfectamente, exactamente,_

_Lo que yo siempre soñé"_

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Pues como lo prometi, algo de lemon...que me quedo algo raro...pero bueno XD**

**Para esta historia me inspire en la cancion "Perfecta" de Miranda...No soy muy fan de sus canciones, pero cuando la escuche bien, se me ocurrio esta tan extraña historia, que espero les haya gustado a pesar que cambie algo el caracter de los dos, pero creo que se justifica en mi historia xD**

**Muchas gracias por dejar sus review a...Deidara Uchiha Sasori, Shinigami-deaht, Maritza, MangaKagura y Kasenokami**

**Pues malas noticias...Ya no tengo que escribir para este fic u.u(Por el momento)...Pero si tengo otro fic que falta pasar al ordenador, que dios mediente y para marzo o antes lo empieze a publicar**

**El nombre de este es "Taiyo, Suna to Umi", donde Kagura no muere, pero al paso de tres años, aun Sesshomaru no se ha sincerado del todo con Kagura ¿Un Axidente puede cambiarlo todo? preparence para personajes nuevos!!!!**

**Pero no se preocupen! Si se me ocurreen mas historias para este fic, las seguire subiendo, recuerden que estara en permanente edicion "Desiderata"**

**Hasta kuego y muchas gracias por leer!**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**^o^-**


	4. Una espada, un corazón y un deseo

**DESIDERATA**

"_Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas_

_Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas_

_Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar_

_Con la meta de llegar…_

_Juntos con las mismas almas, para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Y es que viviré mil veces, y las mil veces contigo…"_

* * *

**HISTORIA IV:**_ "Una espada, un corazón y un deseo"_

Tres años, nunca pensó que tres años fueran tan largos, a pesar de su extensa vida, no pensó que los años pudieran transcurrir tan lento

Era extraño, cada año aproximadamente por "Esa" fecha, el llegaba a "Ese" sitio, y este año no fue la excepción.

Ni siquiera él sabia por que estaba ahí, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía para sus adentros. Sesshomaru se quedaba viendo un par de horas hacia ese gran campo de flores silvestres que alfombraban con sus capullos blancos, que cada vez que eran mecidos por el viento, soltaban sus pétalos y su fragante aroma. Extraño, cada que el viento soplaba, por un momento llegaba al olfato del inugami, el aroma de aquella mujer ¿Lo quería saludad? ¿En verdad se había transformado en viento? Siempre que el viento soplaba en ese lugar, el se hacia esas preguntas "¡¿Qué clase de preguntas me hago?" Y siempre, siempre se reprochaba por lo pensado.

Aun seguía parado en aquel campo floral…:

-Kagura esta muerta –Libero en voz baja- Y eso no va a cambiar, ya debería saberlo

-Pero aun te duele ¿O no Sesshomaru? –Una voz retumbo en aquel sitio

-¡! –Casi inmutado, Sesshomaru noto que aquella voz resonaba desde Tenseiga

-Si Sesshomaru, soy yo, Tenseiga

-¿Por qué has decidido hablar, después de tanto tiempo? –Como si estuviera hablando con una persona y no con una espada cuestiona

-Tu corazón, nuevamente puedo sentirlo, aun te molesta que haya muerto aquella mujer

-Tonterías –Evadiendo a su arma

-A mi no me puedes engañar, tal vez a los demás o a ti mismo, pero recuerda que estoy conectado a tu corazón

-¡Silencio! –Se queja secamente

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a este lugar después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por que te molesta tanto no haberla salvado?

-¡He dicho silencio! –Evade la voz molesto- Eso es asunto mío. El salvarla solo era un mero capricho

-¿Un capricho que no se te dio? –Bufo el dueño- Vamos Sesshomaru, si hubiera sido un "capricho" como tu le dices, no hubieras poseído el Meidou Zahetsuha

-¿Debo recordarte que luego lo perdí? –Sin mucho desden el inugami responde

-Pero aun así, obtuviste a Bakusaiga y recuperaste tu brazo izquierdo, pero no me quieras desviar del tema…Solo admite que te duele la muerte que aquella mujer llamada Kagura

-¡Basta! –Vuelve a reñir- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? –Cuestiona- ¿Solo para molestarme me has hablado?

-Ya te lo dije, es tu corazón el que me ha hecho que te hable

-Eso no responde mi pregunta –Cortante contesta, y por un instante Tenseiga callo

-¿Y si te digiera que aun la puedo salvar?

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –Ocultando perfectamente su desconcierto

-El alma de aquella mujer ha quedado atrapada en este lugar, es por eso que cuando sopla el viento, a veces su esencia se siente

-¡! –Piensa- ¿Se puede salvar aun? –Mostrando en sus ojos sorpresa

-¡Sí! Se puede salvar, peso solo si…

De pronto, un ventarrón inundo todo el campo arremolinándose con fuerza, con lo cual, un montón de pétalos de aquellas flores, se fueron amontonando conforme como el fuerte remolino de viento las succionaba, hasta formar una espesa nube de pétalos, dejando un poco asombrado al Yukai …:

-…Pero solo si de verdad lo quieres, puedo salvarla Sesshomaru –Finalizo Tenseiga, palpitando como un latido de corazón

-¡! –El platinado veía su arma

-¡¿No lo sientes, no lo hueles? Todo ese viento lleva la esencia de ella

-Su alma esta aquí y ahora –Con su acostumbrada seriedad habla

-Así es –El palpitar de la espada era mas fuerte y constante, como un corazón abatido por una fuerte emoción

Y conforme el palpitar se desbocaba mas y mas, un ultimo objeto blanco y ligero se reunía con aquella masa de pétalos, solo que…ese objeto no era otro pétalo, sino una pluma ¡¿La pluma de Kagura?...:

-Aquello es…

-¡Si! La pluma –El palpitar de Tenseiga era mas acelerado y el remolino de flores era mas fuerte, tragándose la pluma

-¿En verdad se puede? –Pregunto Sesshomaru

-Solo si de verdad lo quieres ¡Solo si lo deseas! –Vocifera el arma- Ahora, solo espera el momento adecuado

Entonces, Sesshomaru toma la latente espada, y en ese momento, el arma resplandece en una azulada luz, que tintineaba con el palpitar.

Observando aquel vertiginoso remolino de pétalos blancos, estuvo esperando el momento para cortarlo.

Los latidos y el viento parecían conectados por su acelerado ritmo que se volvía más agresivo, como si un corazón estuviera a punto de reventar.

"¡Solo si lo deseas!" Retumbo en el interior del yukai las palabras de su espada… ¿Lo deseaba?

-¡Sí! –Afirmo Sesshomaru

Y al dar respuesta, los latidos y el viento cesaron, dejando un silencio sepulcral…Ese era el momento ¡La señal!

De inmediato lo supo, alzo su arma que había adquirido un brillo casi cegador. Corto la nube de pétalos, provocando que se expandieran las blancas y pequillas hojuelas.

Parecía que fueran infinitas estas, no se veía nada de ente ellas, solo una especie de de fuego de pirotecnia creado con pétalos y no de fuego…Pero…:

-¡Kagura! –Lo ojos de Sesshomaru no pudieron esconder su sorpresa

De entre la nube de flores…Se iba descubriendo el cuerpo de cierta castaña que, sostenía entre sus manos una pluma blanca. Su pálida piel solo era cubierta con aquellos pétalos blancos y algunos de sus mechones alborotados por la ráfaga del corte.

De verdad era ella ¡Kagura! A quien no había podido ayudar Sesshomaru en el pasado ¡En verdad era Kagura!

El cuerpo inconsciente de la hechicera se mantenía sin tocar el suelo, hasta que, de la nube blanca floral solo dejaba algunos puntos blancos bailoteando, fue ahí cuando la chica fue cayendo súbitamente al suelo, pero, Sesshomaru no lo permitió, alcanzando a atraparla, y al ver que no traía puesto mas que su pálida piel la castaña, pronto en daiyukai la cubrió con su estola.

La estaba sosteniendo, y aun no podía creer que de nuevo Kagura pudiera estar con vida, y mucho menos se explicaba, el por que del alivio en su interior

Así quedo viendo el durmiente rostro de ella…Lo podía oír…el corazón de esta, el corazón por el cual lucho en su anterior vida hasta su muerte, la dominadora del viento…:

-¡Despertara pronto! –Después de un largo instante, volvió a hablar Tenseiga

-¿Por qué hasta ahora decidiste salvarla? –Cuestiona su dueño

-¿De que sirve una recompensa sin algún sacrificio? Sesshomaru, no pensé que su muerte estuviera tan presente en tu mente por tanto tiempo, ni que afectara tanto tu interior y aunque lo niegues, yo se que es verdad, lo se por tu corazón

-¿Mi corazón? –Piensa Sesshomaru aun viendo a Kagura

Entonces, los ojos de Kagura se fueron moviendo, como si los fuera ha abrir después de un largo letargo, apenas se podía ver un poco de los destellos rubí de estos.

El platinado fue apreciando cada detalle del despertar, hasta que por fin la castaña abrió de par en par aquellos cobrizos ojos, encontrándose con el rostro serenamente sorprendido del que tenia enfrente…:

-¿Quién…quien eres tú? –Fue lo primero que dijo la oji-rubí

-No ha recordado nada de su pasado –Comenta Tenseiga

-Ella no…

-Ella no me escucha, el único que me puede oír eres tú –Interrumpe- Ella no recuerda nada, como te lo he dicho, será mejor que empiece de cero. Ya no me oirás como esta vez, al menos no en mucho tiempo –Su voz se volvía mas distante- Solo te diré algo, hay solo dos cosas que son necesarias que ella sepa ahora, ya después, vendrá lo que tenga que venir –Casi inaudible- Recuerda…Solo "dos cosas" –Por fin se desvaneció aquella voz

-Dime ¿Quién eres tú? –Vuelve a preguntar la castaña- ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Tú lo sabes? –Viendo al platinado firmemente

-¡! –Aun entrado en las palabras de su arma, reacciona- ¡Tu nombre es Kagura! –Con si magnánima voz responde

-¿Kagura? –Ampliando sus iris rubí- ¡Sí! Ese es mi nombre –Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro, su sonrisa confiada, casi soberbia- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Sesshomaru –Vuelve a contestar con seriedad- Eso en lo único que debes saber

-Sesshomaru –Enfatiza cada silaba- También recuerdo ese nombre…Recuerdo que es el nombre mas bello que he oído –Sonríe con melancolía

-¡Huh! –Va soltó a la chica que aun era tapada por su estola- Quédate aquí –Se va de ahí, dejándole su prenda

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había trascurrido pero, Kagura iba disfrutando la hermosa vista que le brindaba aquel prado de flores silvestres que tenia a su alrededor. Sabia que alguna vez había estado ahí, y que había pasado algo hace tiempo, aunque no supo de qué se trataba, solo sabia que estaba relacionado con "Aquel hombre de plateada cabellera". Así siguió deleitando su mirada escarlata con los blancos capullos…Hasta que volvió cierto platinado…:

-Ahí tienes –Sesshomaru le dio unas prendas a la castaña, para después darle la espalda

-¡Oh! –Esta las recibió y comenzó a vestirse- Y ahora ¿A dónde Debo ir? ¿Qué debo hacer? No se quien soy ¡No se nada! –Terminando de vestirse, se pregunta llena de preocupación

-Tú eres Kagura…Te he dicho que es lo único que debes saber –La voltea a ver con expresión calmada

-¡Oh! –No lo comprendía bien, pero por el momento, esas palabras le eran suficientes- Sesshomaru –Casi como un suspiro

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí tirada? –Pregunta el Inugami-

-¡Claro que no! –Molesta contesta

-… -Por un momento, Sesshomaru vio a la vieja Kagura, a la irreverente y temperamental mujer- ¡Has lo que quieras! –Desviando la mirada, le muestra la mano como apoyo para que se levantara

-Lo hare –Le toma la mano

En ese momento, sintieron ambos una extraña electricidad, a la par que una corriente de aire resoplaba llevando con ella, unos cuantos fragantes pétalos blancos.

Sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, se levanto Kagura…:

-¿Entonces…solo eso es lo que debo saber? –Sin despegar su mirada de aquellas imponentes orbes doradas, pregunta

-Por ahora –También clavando la mirada en aquellos rubíes

-Esta bien –Por fin se libera de aquella penetrante mirada, y se soltó lentamente de la mano de aquel quien la acompañaba

-Andando –Comienza a caminar Sesshomaru

-Si –Lo sigue Kagura

Así, los dos van abandonado aquel prado de flores silvestres, que por ultima vez, resoplo un ligero viento, provocando una lluvia de fragantes pétalos blancos.

* * *

**Bueno Esta vez Puse esta otra opcion de como Salvar a Kagura XD**

**T.T Hace tanto que no subia nada u.u**

**Y la verdad esta historia ya la habia escrito para un concurso de fics ya hace como unos dos o tres meses**

**Espero y que sea de su agrado esta historia ^-^!**

**Que pena me da decirles esto...aun no despierto de mi letargo artistico T.T**

**Mi inspiracion no ha vuelto DX!**

**Aun asi agradesco a todos lo que han dejado sus reviews...espero que los sigan dejando...**

**-Deidara Uchiha Sasori -(Gracias por seguir opinando)**

**-Shinigami Deaht (yo tambien soy orgullosamente pervertida XD...y sigue escribiendo cuanto quieras en los reviews, me encanta que lo hagas tu y los demas ^-^)**

**-Maritza (wiiiiiii...soy pervertida XD)**

**-Mangakagura (A mi tambien me facino la escena del sosten XD)**

**-Kazenokami (Gracias por tus animos ^-^)**

**-Koneko Taisho-Chan (Me alego que te hayan gustado mis anteriores fics...la verdad me siento orgullosa de "Renacimiento")**

**Waaaaaaaaa...!**

**Hare todo lo posible para traer algo nuevo pronto**

**Nos seguimos leyendo ^-^! (pero no se para cuendo ^-^U)**

**Pd: el verso de arriba lo saque de de una cancion, se llama "Contigo" y la interpreta Mariana Vega, no la oi hasta hace relativamente poco, pero creo que la letra encaja muy bien con este "fic enciclopedico" (xD), si tienen tiempo, busquenla y oiganla**


	5. Érase una Hechicera de viento

DESIDERATA

"_Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas_

_Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas_

_Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar_

_Con la meta de llegar…_

_Juntos con las mismas almas, para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Y es que viviré mil veces, y las mil veces contigo…"_

**HISTORIA ****V:**_ "Érase una Hechicera de viento"_

Hace algún tiempo, existió una hechicera. Pero esta, era atormentada por su creador, quien tenia su corazón y con esto su libertad. Así que es fácil imaginar que lo que mas deseaba en la vida esta mujer, era su libertad y ser como el viento.

¡Huh! Esa mujer con tal de tener aquello tan preciado, vino buscando mi ayuda, o como ella me dijo para "ofrecerme un trato". Alguna vez nos llegamos a encontrar pero, en esa ocasión, fue un tanto extraño que llegara con semejantes palabras. No lo niego, fue fácil negarse, lo cual a aquella mujer no le agrado en lo absoluto y "huyo" como por lo regular hacia.

No supe de ella en un largo tiempo, pero un día se llevo "algo" que yo poseía, mas bien alguien. Yo sabia bien que solo cumplía ordenes de su repugnante creador. Aun así, recupere lo que me fue robado, y de nuevo de la hechicera no supe.

Un par de circunstancias se dieron, y lo mismo de siempre, llegaba a molestar, y aun sin decirlo abiertamente, sabía bien a lo que quería llegar…sin embargo, en estas ultimas ocasiones, la hechicera daba cierta información para acabar con su creador y mi enemigo –Que era la misma persona-. Un par de esas veces fue bastante útil la información que me proporciono, pero yo sabia bien a lo único que iba era por el motivo de liberarse de sus ataduras. Sin embargo, en una de ese par de ocasiones, la tuve que sacar de una situación, por una herida –Además que tuve que actuar así por otras dos personas, que solo estorbaron- .Ya estando en mejor estado, me dio otra pista y de vuelta se fue huyendo, sin embargo…algo era diferente, ya que cuando se fue, hubo algo que paso en mi interior, mas no le tome importancia alguna y seguí con mi camino.

Y así nuevamente paso el tiempo y también nuevamente el destino o algo cruzo nuestros caminos, y aunque fue en una circunstancia inusual, en esta ocasión "ayude" a esa mujer –es un simple decir, ya que no encuentro otra palabra pare expresarlo- y francamente no entiendo el por que hice eso, tal vez y solo tal vez lo hice porque ella me había dado pistas contra el enemigo con anterioridad, seguro que fue por eso.

Cierto día, paso algo extraño, dos aromas conocidos se percibían en el entorno, creador y creación estaban juntos "¿Qué pasara para que ambos estén juntos? Tal vez…" en aquel momento partí para averiguar que era lo que pasaba. En aquel instante una extraña sensación invadía mi ser, una especie de coraje, desesperación, impotencia –O tal vez lo que se le conoce como miedo- que no sabia exactamente el porque se su repentina e incomoda aparición. En fin, estando más y más cerca de aquel lugar, pude percibir el aroma mezclado de la sangre de "Ella" y el veneno de "Él", y aquella sensación incomoda se manifestaba con mayor ímpetu, "¿Qué rayos pasa?" me reproche acelerando el paso.

Después de algunos instantes, llegue, un campo tapizado por flores blancas, y algunos de los pétalos que flotaban a causa del viento, manchados de rojo sangre –Literalmente-. Así mi vista recorrió aquel campo, hasta que llego a una mancha roja en el centro de este, ahí, se encontraba la hechicera mal herida, con un semblante mas pálido de lo habitual que era, lucia su rostro demacrado, manchado y casi rendido. De pronto, al sentir mi presencia ella volteo hacia mí y con cierta sorpresa sus ojos rubí destellaron, pero solo por un efímero momento…En seguida declare que había llegado ahí gracias al olor del youki de su atacante, y de inmediato soltó una risa sarcástica y agacho su mirada. En ese momento otra sensación desagradable apareció – ¿Culpa?- Y al momento repuse y dije…:

-Sabía que eras tú

Y así pude sentir su reacción, no lo supe exactamente, pero creo que sonrío ligeramente y con bastante resignación.

Ni siquiera supe como, pero tome mi espada –La que salva vidas- sin embargo, al tomarla no tuve la señal que esperaba, aquella "arma" –Si así de le puede llamar- en esa situación no podía salvarla de la muerte. Sin otra cosa que hacer, le volví a dirigir la palabra para preguntarle…:

-¿A caso tú…? –No pude terminar la pregunta, ya que fui interrumpido

-Si, y así esta bien –Con tono conforme respondió

Al saber que no podía salvarla, me limite a observar el final de aquella mujer.

Antes de desaparecer de este mundo, de nueva cuenta levanto la mirada, y sin mas razón, sonrío con suavidad y llena de paz, para después esfumarse como el viento, logrando así la libertad que tanto anhelaba, la libertad del mismo viento.

Si ella murió, y tal mas extraño que resulte para mí, un extraño sentimiento causo. Ella una vez pidió mi ayuda…y no escuche, y esa vez, al no poder ayudarla, provoco en mí una extraña molestia.

La hechicera del viento consiguió su libertad…muriendo, pero aun así la consiguió…al menos eso fue lo que supieron los demás…:

-Sesshomaru ¿En que tanto piensas? –Una voz femenina lo saca de sus pensamientos

-En nada –Contesta el inugami con su frecuente indiferencia y emprende su caminata

-Vaya vaya –Suspira la mujer

-Kagura –Pronuncia claramente Sesshomaru

-¿Si? –Lo ve con cierta extrañes

-Nada –Sin más corta la conversación

-¡Huh! Como quieras…Ha pasado ya tiempo ¿Verdad? –Viendo las flores blancas de un cerezo

-Si…hace tiempo por poco mueres –Distante

-Pero no lo hice –Sonríe y lo ve con seguridad y ¿Ternura?

-Basta de plática, es hora de partir –Adelanta el paso

-Si –Lo sigue, mientras el viento se lleva con su suave suspiro pétalos de aquel cerezo blanco

Así fue, ciertamente, Kagura no murió…Aunque, por un momento por poco parecía que desaparecería de este mundo.

Una vez le pregunte por que sonreía si sabía que moriría, y ella me respondió…:

-Porque, a pesar de de tantas cosas y al pensar que moriría sola, al verte que estabas ahí por mi, aun si no hubieras podido hacer nada, me bastaba que estuvieras ahí…porque –Sonrío como "aquel" momento- ¡Al final…Terminaría a tu lado!

* * *

**Feliz año 2011!**

**Antes que nada una disculpa por mi tardanza, pero aun no fluyen las ideas como deberian... u.u**

**Y la verdad no se hasta cuando podran regresar, ademas que el bendito tiempo que no me alcanza DX**

**En fin...Espero que les haya gustado la historia, que muestra los "sentimientos" de Sessumaru hacia Kagura (o tal vez la impresion que le dio XD) durante el tiempo en que se estuvieron tratando...y de nuevo mostrando que Kagura si se salvo XD (lo siento, lo siento, no puedo hacer historias demasiado dramaticas y tragicas XP)**

**Tambien mando agradecimientos a...:**

**-Black Caat (me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias n_n)**

**-ShukiKano (no dejes que lo que digan los demas te afecte...mientras estes feliz con lo que escribes, eso basta, ademas que supongo que a mas gente le gusto lo que escribiste que a la que no le gusto ¬u¬)**

**-Kaze no kami (No recuerdo tu cuenta aqui O.o...pero te mando saludos y gracias por tus comentarios acerca de esta y mis otras historias ^-^)**

**-Shinigami Deaht (jajajajaj me encato lo de "WF...una espada que habla"...y no te preocupes, que mi espada tampoco me habla DX...que triste no u.u)**

**-Mafe7771 (Gracias por elogiar a mi imaginacion, aunque ahora esta muerta T.T)**

**-Maritza (Arriba la pervercion! xD..a no verdad? ^-^U)**

**-Malu Kagura (Despues de mucho tienpo...te cumplo con el "capi" *espero y lo leas *)**

**-Candy-chan (Mas vale tarde...pero he regresado ^-^!)**

**Pues por ahora es todo, espero que por mi bien las ideas ya se vuelvan mas concretas y traerles algo desente jejejeje...hasta luego y **

**Bye ^-°**


	6. ¿Confesión?

**DESIDERATA**

"_Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas_

_Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas_

_Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar_

_Con la meta de llegar…_

_Juntos con las mismas almas, para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Y es que viviré mil veces, y las mil veces contigo…"_

* * *

**HISTORIA VI:**_ "¿Confesión?"_

Sesshomaru estaba en el bosque, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cuando…:

-Sé que estás ahí –Hablo Sesshomaru- Sal de una vez Kagura

-Como siempre, es inútil engañar a tu olfato ¿Verdad? –Sale de entre la espesura del bosque la oji-rubí

-¿A qué has venido? –Se levanta evadiendo la mirada con indiferencia

-Se bien que hace poco por fin murió Naraku, así que solo quería…Darte las gracias por acabar con el –Sonríe levemente

-No solo lo hice yo –Sin mucho desdén comenta

-Aun así yo… -Algo inquieta- No me importa…Te lo tenía que decir –Eleva la voz

-Huh –Por fin la ve- ¿Solo a eso has venido? –Penetrando con su mirada ámbar

-¡! –Perdiéndose por un instante en aquellos ojos dorados- En realidad… -Soltándose de aquel mirar- Creo que es mejor que me vaya –A punto de tomar su pluma para irse, le da la espalda al yukai

-¿De verdad quieres irte? –Sin siquiera avisar, llega al lado de Kagura

-¡¿?! –Sorprendida y antes de siquiera voltear a ver a Sesshomaru, este la había tomado del mentón haciendo que lo viera directo a los ojos

-Responde… ¿De verdad quieres irte? –Su mirada amarilla y gélida, se fue fundiendo en tibieza

-¿A caso…Tú no quieres que me vaya? –Casi sin aire, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la proximidad del platinado

-Solo si tú no lo quieres –Su mirada se fue haciendo cada vez más cálida y profunda

-La vedad –Calmándose un poco- No me quiero ir –Desviando un poco su mirada rubí con vergüenza- Pero tú ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? –Volviéndolo a ver

-Solo… -Sin mencionar más, le dio un cálido beso en los labios

-¡! –No hizo más que cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como ese pequeño pero ardiente rose, le agitaba violentamente el corazón

-Entonces… -Se separa de ella, volviendo a sentarse al pie de aquel árbol- ¿Te quedaras? –Tomando de nueva cuenta su actitud indiferente

-Huh –Abre los ojos, para después suspirar con una risita irónica- Creo que si- Se acomodó en aquel árbol donde estaba el oji-dorado, justo al lado de este- Gracias –Sonríe para si

-Huh –También sonríe un poco

* * *

**Hello!**

**Hace mucho que no subía nada D: ...La verdad la ardillita de la creatividad escrita no andaba muy bien que digamos y por eso me aparezco apenas.**

**Francamente, si he tenido historias, pero no las he podido sacar adelante, me falta algo para terminarlas o darles una buena coherencia, y los que ya me conocen saben que yo no presento nada que no este completamente terminado...pero bueno, basta de quejas (por el momento :P)**

**Espero que una idea que esta fresca en mi mente, si la logre sacar y publicarla como dios manda...ahora si, hablemos del capitulo XD**

**Pues mas que un capitulo recuerdo que esto fue hecho para un reto de un fan club hace como 3 años (ya llovió XD) y por esa razón es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto**

**ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, que de costumbre subiere el viernes (que viene), a ver que les parece que hace mucho no escribo y es la primera vez que lo hago directo en la Lap...pero eso, hasta la proxima semana jejeje...Ahora Los saludos XD...**

**-Maritza, Jouheki-chan, Sazume-Chan (espero ya escribir *puras promesas*),Mina-San, Shinigami Deaht (te extraño en serio °A°), Lluvia-chan, Bety Boop 68, Inuxplicable...Mil Gracias por seguir o leer mis historias cortas y demás fic que he tenido ^_^**

**Otra cosa que he notado y me alegro mucho, es que por fin hay mas Fics de SesshoxKagu, no he leido todos (por que de plano me desconecte del los fic un buen rato D:) pero los pocos que he leido son muy buenos (al mil por ciento recomiendo "BONES " °w°)**

**Bueno ya fue mucha platica, esperemos que vuelva pronto a la acción (necesito desoxidarme u.u)**

**Hasta pronto y lean bonito ^-°**


	7. De paseo

DESIDERATA

"_Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas_

_Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas_

_Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar_

_Con la meta de llegar…_

_Juntos con las mismas almas, para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Y es que viviré mil veces, y las mil veces contigo…"_

* * *

**HISTORIA VII:**_ "De paseo"_

El rítmico sonar de los cascos de los caballos hace que la llegada de "ellos" sea inevitable de anunciar. De una forma u otra la gente de ese pequeño poblado campirano, ya querían que arribaran la plaza para empezar a crear rumores. Los recién casados por fin había llegado; Sesshomaru y su esposa Kagura después de su viaje de bodas y esa sería la comidilla de la gente por un buen rato, aunque siempre su relación estuvo en boca de todos por el carácter difícil de cada uno.

"_Vamos amarraditos los dos__  
__espumas y terciopelo,__  
__yo con un recrujir de almidón__  
__y tú serio y altanero"_

El carruaje estaba casi en la entrada de la iglesia, cuyo repique de campanas anunciaba la misa dominical. Del vehículo ya detenido, salían los estrenados esposos, ella con un ampón y precioso vestido blanco con detalles en rojo que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos cobrizos, el con un traje gris y su sombrero tipo panamá tan elegante como su dueño. Después de ayudar a salir del carruaje a Kagura, Sesshomaru le ofrece su brazo y así van a la entrada de la iglesia.

Como todas unas celebridades eran observados, tan inalcanzables, el platinado llego como tan acostumbrada actitud calmada pero soberbia. Solo se notaba una ligera y especial atención para la castaña, de la cual, al caminar resonaba la tela que friccionaba con sus esbeltas piernas que apenas se veían por debajo de la falda. Los demás solo observaban en silencio, mientras se aglutinaban detrás de ellos y entrar al edificio religioso….Y por supuesto de tras de ellos.

_"La gente nos mira__  
__con envidia por la calle,__  
__murmuran los vecinos,__  
__los amigos y el alcalde"_

Después de la misa todos salen y siguiendo con la mirada a los matrimoniados. La mayor parte de las miradas –Y de mujeres- eran con envidia, cuchicheando sabrá dios que cosas, ocultando sus venenosos labios con los abanicos de sus manos.

Entre los conspiradores estaban los vecinos cercanos de la Oji-rubi y del platinado, "el Señor" Naraku Onigumo un mercader tramposo y el joven matrimonio de Ayame y Kouga. También observaban Bankotsu, Byakuya amigos de ellos, sin mencionar al alcalde pervertido, Miroku. Todos permanecían atentos a la pareja que parecía salida de un cuento.

_Dicen que no se estila ya más__  
__ni mi peinetón ni mi pasador,__  
__dicen que no se estila o no__  
__ni mi medallón ni tu cinturón._

Muchos empezaban a criticarlos por cosas absurdas, que si lo que traían ambos no estaba adentro de la moda que se establecía…de verdad cuestiones con pocos fundamentos. Pareciera que no soportaban ver a una pareja feliz –Bueno, aunque nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta de que humor estaban-.

_Yo sé que se estilan__  
__tus ojazos y mi orgullo,__  
__cuando voy de tu brazo__  
__por el sol y sin apuro._

Todas estas críticas no eran más que absurdas habladurías, ya que los dos juntos se veían tan bien –Como antes dicho, salidos casi de un cuento de caballeros y princesas-, parecía que aquellos dos oros que adornaban el rostro de Sesshomaru se fundían a la perfección al feliz orgullo que parecía presumir Kagura al ir del brazo de su flamante esposo. Los dos se paseaban por la explanada de la iglesia con tal calma, que pareciera que no les afectaba los tórridos y constantes rayos del sol.

Nos espera nuestro cochero  
frente a la iglesia mayor,  
y a trotecito lento recorremos el paseo,  
Tú saludas tocando el ala  
de tu sombrero mejor,  
y yo agito con donaire**(*)** mi pañuelo.

Jaken, un hombrecillo que fungía como cochero, esperaba a la pareja al final de la explanada, para que ambos subieran al carruaje. Ya dentro, el transporte empezó su pausado pero constante trote para su regreso a casa.

En el camino, se topaban con un par de personalidades pudientes, a las cuales saludaron solo porque Kagura y Sesshomaru también pertenecían a ese selecto grupo y tenían que hacerlo, aunque al estar en constante movimiento, solo alcanzaba él, a asentir la cabeza tocando el ala de su sombrero, y ella a agitar suavemente el pañuelo que llevaba en las manos.

No se estila, ya sé que no se estila,  
que te pongas para cenar  
jazmines en el ojal.

Así sería todos los domingos…no, todos los días del resto de sus vidas, estar juntos disfrutando de las maravillas y sufriendo enfrentamientos –Que ya antes de casarse llevaban varios-. Y lo más importante, sin importarles los comentarios venenosos de los demás…Siempre felices a su manera.

Desde luego parece un juego  
pero no hay nada mejor  
que ser un señor de aquellos  
que vieron mis abuelos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! y como prometí, he vuelto XD**

**Bueno, pues este capitulo fue inspirado por una canción de latino américa llamada "Amarraditos", por eso mismo el contexto parece de aquí (latio américa)...Y por es misma razón parece un poco bizarra la historia XD, pero me encantamento, no se tenia que escribirla, fue divertido imaginarse todo jejejeje**

**Aunque una parte de la canción no la pude encajar a la historia u.u...pero bueno creo que se entiende XD...ademas de que trate de usar un lenguaje que se adaptara mejor al contexto de la canción ya que es un poco "vieja" (No se si lo haya logrado O_O)**

** watch?v=hXjLg5iflTw&list=PLQAfl7tsx_31PTg5rQ7cpBi2jhp61h8WZ&index=47 **

**Aqui les dejo la versión es que originalmente la escuche...y una version que pueden ponerla mientras leen la historia XD...**

** watch?v=xXy2hpAZKvg&list=PLQAfl7tsx_31PTg5rQ7cpBi2jhp61h8WZ**

**Pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss...Ha llegado la hora de trabajar en proyectos, aun no tengo nada terminado, solo en la cabeza, aunque rápido quiero pasarlo a la PC antes que la perece y la apatia me ataquen D;**

**Por el momento es todo...Hasta pronto °w°(No se que tan pronto n_nU)**

**Ciao~**

**Pd: (*)DONAIRE: Gracia, discreción y viveza en la forma de hablar o de moverse**


	8. Rieles

**DESIDERATA **

"_Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas_

_Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas_

_Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar_

_Con la meta de llegar…_

_Juntos con las mismas almas, para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Y es que viviré mil veces, y las mil veces contigo…"_

* * *

**HISTORIA VIII:**_ "Rieles"_

Él salía del trabajo, ella de ver a su amiga en un café, ambos caminan para tomar el tren. Ella enseguida llega a la estación y toma su tren, mientras que él tiene que esperar el suyo.

Demasiado bullicio en sus alrededores, la idea tentadora de sacar sus audífonos para no oír aquello: gritos de niños, risas de colegialas y pláticas absurdas de la demás gente…solo al pensar en aquello su idea la volvieron realidad. Aun teniendo música en la memoria de sus celulares, decidieron escuchar la radio, uno escogiendo la frecuencia por gusto y otro por azar.

Terminaba una movida y melosa canción –Ambos agradecían por ello-. El locutor hablo con aquel típico tono de los radiolocutores presentando una canción, y no cualquier canción, "Esa" canción en especial, era extraño, pero ambas personas se identificaban con la bizarra letra, y de la misma rara manera, los dos subieron todo el volumen de sus aparatos para escucharla mejor.

Entonces la canción inicio con el estrambótico sonido de una batería, delatando que el género era Visual Key, era normal para uno de ellos, no porque le encantara ese género en especial, de hecho le gustaba de todo tipo de música…pero para el otro sí que era rarísimo, incluso se podría decir que odiaba ese estilo.

* * *

"_Hoy, el mismo sueño de nuevo sobre esa chica__  
__Estoy corriendo hacia ella, pero no puedo alcanzarla__  
__Sus manos se extendieron para ayudarme. Tan duro despertar__  
__No había mentira en esas manos__  
__Foto, inocencia"__  
_

* * *

Enamorado de un sueño, sí que era una historia ridícula la de la melodía, pero los dos habían tenido una experiencia parecida, ciertamente no era un enamoramiento, pero si había un extraño encuentro…Un campo de flores, ella de rodillas y desangrándose, él, solo observándola. No estaba muy claro porque ambos estaban ahí juntos.

Siempre, tras despertar de aquella ilusión, ambos olvidaban gran parte del sueño. Uno lo tomaba como solo un sueño loco y seguía con su vida, pero el otro siempre tratando de recordar más, pero sin poder llegar muy lejos: ojos rojos, ojos dorados, una lluvia de blancos pétalos, era siempre a lo máximo que llegaba su memoria.

* * *

_"Deseo verte. Deseo tocar tu mano__  
__Busco la ayuda de pastillas para dormir una y otra vez__  
__Pero en las noches en las que aún no podía verte__  
__Culpé a este desgraciado yo, al borde de la locura"_

* * *

Ella en el tren en movimiento, él esperando a que llegara el suyo, ambos sumergidos de la explosiva melodía, borrando todo a su alrededor, solos, mas no solitarios. Sentían suya la canción cada uno por su lado, por más extraño que eso fuera.

Su destino era anunciado en el vagón a través de una pantalla con letras brillantes en verde semáforo, decidió levantarse teniendo la vista pérdida en la transparente puerta de salida

Faltaba poco para que llegara el tren, se movió tratando de quedar lo más enfrente de la plataforma –Él en verdad odiaba los tumultos a la hora de entrar al furgón.

* * *

"_Es algo estúpido. Mi yo razonable entiende__  
__Pero incluso, tan sólo una vez más, deseo verte__"_

* * *

El tren frenéticamente se acercaba a su próximo arribo, en su interior, la gente se aglutinaba en las puertas, en la estación, a las orillas de la plataforma, todo era caótico. Después de unos segundos, el transporte frenaba provocando su acostumbrado chirrido. Nuestros protagonistas tenían la mirada hacia enfrente, y entonces, a unos escasos metros de detenerse el tren… ¡Se vieron! En ese instante parecía como si el tiempo trascurriera lento casi como si estuviera detenido, se veían como si se conocieran pero también como si se desconocieran, era extraña la contradicción que sentían.

El vagón siguió de largo después de tan extraña experiencia.

¡Un momento! ¿Ella podía ser? Pero...La chica de su sueño tenía los ojos carmín y el cabello castaño, y la chica con la que había cruzado miradas tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado, aunque esas características también eran muy familiares, entonces lo recordó, había un hombre con esa descripción en su ilusión ¿Qué clase de sueño raro era ese? Aunque lo supo, los ojos y el cabello de la chica de sus imágenes eran los suyos. ¡Él era la chica!

¡Estaba desvariando! El oír aquella canción, hizo que viera de forma incoherente cosas raras, al menos de eso la mujer se quería convencer y por esto mismo, trato de darle la mínima importancia, pero ¿Por qué aun así le quedaba una inquietud?

* * *

"_No es posible verte del modo en que te vi la última vez__  
__Incluso si sólo es una creencia fabricada, deseo verte__  
__El sueño que vi, durante la última vez, de un amor estúpido__  
__Entre tú y este loco yo. ¿Te reirás de ese sueño?__  
__Foto, inocencia"_

* * *

Así el transporte se detuvo varios metros después, dejando a la mujer y el hombre ligeramente separados, ella salía entre la muchedumbre del tren, él ignoro los empujones de los que pasaban a su lado y siguió a la joven que tenía grácil movimiento. Debía alcanzarla, así tal vez comprendería tan raro encuentro, grito llamándola sin saber su nombre y sin notar que algunos pocos volteaban a verlo con extrañes, no se percataba que. por llevar los audífonos puestos, él oía su grito casi imperceptible, cuando en realidad era estruendoso.

Ella seguía con su camino, aun con los pequeños auriculares en sus oídos, noto un ligero zumbido como si le estuvieran llamando, sin embargo ignoro el ligero ruido que penetraba a través de sus orejas, no quería creer que podría ser importante. Y así, se estaba perdiendo entre la gente.

* * *

"_Incapaz de dormir, esta noche deposito mis esperanzas en una pastilla nuevamente__  
__Medio dormido, medio despierto, veo un hermoso sueño__  
__En un mundo desesperadamente tan lejano de la realidad__  
__Con una flor en mi mano, estaba esperando por ti__"_

* * *

No la dejaría ir así como así, el escuchar aquella canción que le recordaba su loco sueño y el verla al mismo tiempo, para él no era casualidad, debía llegar a ella, solo así cabía la posibilidad de poder averiguar algo…Era demasiado terco e insistente cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza y esta era una de esas veces. Aceleraba el paso lo más que podía, el andar de la gente le iba abriendo paso, tanto que sus pies iban con mayor libertad, levanto el brazo, estirando los dedos lo más que pudo hasta que ¡Por fin la alcanzo! La tomo abruptamente de la muñeca, con lo cual la alvina volteo para ver quien la detenía.

* * *

_"No es posible verte del modo en que te vi la última vez__  
__Incluso si sólo es una creencia fabricada, deseo verte__  
__El sueño que vi, durante la última vez, de un amor estúpido__  
__Entre tú y este loco yo. ¿Te reirás de ese sueño?__"__  
_

* * *

Una extraña electricidad recorría en el interior de cada uno al penetrar la mirada el uno en el otro, una atracción indescriptible, todo cambio tan violentamente, hace unos minutos todo era tan tranquilo y sin novedad, tan normal como siempre, pero en ese instante, su realidad había dado un giro vertiginoso ¿A caso ese sueño era compartido? Ambos lo recordaban siendo bombardeados por las imágenes ¿Ilusión?, ¿Realidad?, ¿Un lejano pasado? Las hipótesis surgían y aunque se pudiera considerar infantil o absurdo, la creencia de una época antigua parecía la más creíble, ambos sin decir nada, se guardaron en su interior las conjeturas mientras que "su" canción seguía sonando.

* * *

_"La continuación del efímero sueño que tuve sobre ti la última vez__  
__Incluso si fuera tan sólo por un segundo, deseo verte__  
__Deseo decir "Lo siento" al menos una vez más__  
__Esto sería suficiente, porque yo cambiaría__  
__Foto, inocencia"_

* * *

Él por fin la soltó, ella voltea todo su cuerpo para quedar los dos frente a frente…

-Te tardaste demasiado –Como si lo conociera y lo estuviera esperando, en tono monótono le hablo. Su mirada dorada parecía tan fría sobre el castaño, pero un brillo misterioso resplandecía en esta.

-Lo siento –Como si estuviera con ella desde siempre, sonrió socarronamente mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca. Sus llameantes ojos rubí en algún punto, se mostraban igual de recónditos que los de la platinada.

Finalizando con sus últimas notas la canción, los dos permanecían en la plataforma con sus inquisidoras miradas. En ese momento, otro tren pasaba súbitamente, entre su veloz movimiento y con el pasar de la gente en la estación, se iba perdiendo la pareja.

* * *

**Canción principal: Calf Love - 12012**

**Canción melosa y movida: Candy Candy - Kyary pamyu pamyu**

**¡OMG! Sesshomaru chica y Kagura Chico ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**La mayoría de los one shots que he desarrollado en la época actual, son en base a canciones, aunque no he escrito mucho de esto de hecho XD, pero siempre me han surgido ideas con varias canciones, lo malo es que soy bien rara y al no poder fundamentar bien, termino abandonándolas (si, soy todo un caso u.u)**

**En fin hablemos un poco de la canción, recuerdo que hace algún tiempo oi esta canción sin saber lo que decía y me gusto, ya hasta mucho tiempo después encontré la letra en español y oh sorpresa, me gusto aun mas (sin mencionar que una vez tuve un sueño parecido XP). Pasaron algunos años y de repente hace algunos días y de la nada, surgió la idea de escribir un "song fic" de mi visio que es esta pareja, parecía interesante, pero como no le encontraba algo "especial", sin mas, se me vino la loquisima idea de cambiarles los sexos, en parte por culpa de ciertos dibujos que andan por Internet de Inuyasha. Otra de las razones fue porque Kagura por lo general era la que buscaba a Sesshomaru (y mucho mas que el -.-), así que hacer a Kagura chico me resulto en cierta manera fácil,****porque siento que es mas romántico que Kagura se le declarara a Sessho chica (jajaja...si soy una enferma). Ademas no he leído (al menos de esta pareja) que se toque la reencarnación en sexos diferentes. -w-**

**Algunos detalles de la historia no los explico porque pienso que son mas que evidentes, aunque, la amiga con la que estaba Sessho, definitivamente tiene que ser Rin jejeje... Y sobre la canción "Candy candy" la verdad me gusta bastante, pero pienso que esta parejita no la soportaría jejeje XP**

**Creo que me estoy emocionando demasiado con los comentarios, ya los dejo mejor, y recuerden que aun hay mucho que contar en mi otro fic "The Chance" OwO (Muchas gracias a todo los que lo siguen, dejan reviews, le dan follow, y lo ponen en favoritos nwn).**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
